


What if a dawn of a doom of a dream bites this universe in two

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if a dawn of a doom of a dream bites this universe in two

When SHIELD falls, Pepper is terrified. She and Tony are safe, but Maria and Natasha are caught in the thick of it, and she has no idea if she will ever see them alive again. She sits and frets in front of the television, unable to tear her eyes away from the horror. By the end of it, she’s resigned herself to the fact that her lovers are dead, and she is going to have to pick up the pieces. 

When Maria calls her and tells her what happened, Pepper nearly dissolves in tears. She tries to focus on Maria’s words, though - she and Natasha are okay, even though Natasha is recovering from a gunshot wound. They’ll be home soon, once Natasha is cleared in medical. The only reason Pepper doesn’t immediately rush to the hospital is that she and Tony need to secure Stark Industries, and Maria and Natasha know that’s the most important thing right now.

It seems like ages before Natasha and Maria return home, and Pepper barely stops herself from crushing them both in a hug, remembering Natasha’s injured shoulders. She pulls them into a light hug instead, wrapping her arms around them both and breathing in their scents. She thought she had finally become composed after all of this, but having Maria and Natasha in her arms makes her emotional all over again.

“We’re kind of fucked. Can we stay here?” Natasha asks, and Pepper can’t imagine a universe in which she’d say no.

“Of course. We’ve already begun beefing up the security, so this is the safest place you could possibly be,” Pepper says. Natasha and Maria had lived at SHIELD before, visiting Pepper when they could. This was not exactly the circumstances under which Pepper had wanted them to move in, but it was happening, and she wasn’t going to say no. It takes them a moment, but Natasha and Maria realize what Natasha has just asked.

“So, uh. I guess that’s a step forward in the relationship,” Maria says, giving a faint laugh that’s a little hysterical. 

“I guess it takes a national crisis to make me commit,” Natasha jokes, and now all of them are laughing. Pepper will be glad to have both of them around, though, so she figures this is the silver lining to the situation. 

The future is uncertain, but at least they’re together. That’s all that matters.

 


End file.
